Interview with Death Note Characters
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: CROSSOVER! Ninja konoha ditugaskan untuk mewawancara para chara Death Note di MU. inilah, kedodolan mereka.


Wawancara dengan para karakter

Death note.

Holaa... guyz... A-chan si aneh ini kembali dengan fic aneh nya...

Ada chara Naruto juga lowh!!!!! Wkwkwk.... istilah fanfic nya apa yah, ng... crossover yaph? A-chan gak tau nih. kasih tau lewat review yah. XD

Ayo, kita mulai ajah!!!!!!!!!

Summary: para Naruto chara yang lagi ngefans berat ma para chara death note memutuskan untuk 'mampir' sebentar di tempat syuting para chara Death note, inilah kedodolan yang terjadi disana...

Rate: T –because of the yaoi-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Huahaha... akhirnya kita nyampe juga di tempat istirahat nya para aktris dan aktor Death note!" kata Naruto

"namanya MU??? Nama yang aneh." kata Sasuke

"kakashi sensei sih, nyuruh kita kesini Cuma buat nanyain obat mujarab supaya lengket ma uke tersayang, apaan noh!" kata Sakura

"tapi, kan kebetulan kita dibolehin kesini. Gue bisa puas-puas nanya ama detektif yang namanya L ituh. Sepintar apaan sih dia? Pingin tahu gueh! Jangan-jangan pintaran gue lagih" kata Sasuke sombong

(A-chan:"ya pintaran L lah!!!!!!!!")

"tapi perwakilan Sunagakure ternyata juga adah." kata Sakura

"iya dong. Gue pingin ketemu ma si ganteng yang pintar nge-hack ituh!" kata Temari

"kakak sampai masang foto ntu cowok banyak banget lowh dikamarnya." kata Gaara

"eh..eh... itu kan yang namanya Misa Amane yang punya badan bohai itu kan?" kata Kankurou

"dasar maniak bokep..." pikir Temari

"dia dulu yuk yang kita wawancara..." kata Naruto

"mmm... boleh juga!" jawab mereka

Target 1: Misa Amane

"selamat siang..." kata Naruto

"eh, kalian siapa toh?" tanya Misa

"eh, lo gak tau gue hah! Gue tuh calon hok... uukkhh..." naruto langsung di bekep ma temen-temen nya

"haha... kami dari anime naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda karena ditugaskan oleh sensei dan hokage kami. Apa anda bersedia?" kata Sakura sopan

"hehe... silahkan, Misa mau kok." jawab Misa

"baiklah, berapa ukuran buah da... aw..."

"kankurou, kita kesini bukan buat nanya yang begituan." kata temari yang habis menjitak kepala adek nya yang bokep ituh

"asoy... ukh..." kata Kankurou setelah habis dijitakin. Kayaknya para chara cewek yang ada di Naruto itu galak-galak semua deh. (Hinata masuk loh, jangan salah)

"baiklah, apa yang membuat anda begitu tertarik dengan Light Yagami, Misa-san?" tanya Sasuke

"oh, soalnya Light ituh keren,imut,pintar,blablablablablablablablabla....

-1 jam kemudian-

"ng, Misa-san... sudah selesai bicaranya?" kata Sakura (yanng dah capek liat Misa berkoak-koak ampe CuMi –cucah mingkem-)

"oh maaf kalau sudah masalah Light, Misa jadi sering keceplosan. Hahaha..." kata Misa sambil cengengesan ga jelas tingkat lanjut

Semuanya hanya bisa sweatdropped berjamaah...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"capek bener dah wawancara ma yang namanya Misa Amane ituh!" kata Gaara

"ikh, ternyata lebih ngeselin daripada di anime nya." Kata Sasuke

(A-chan:"BETULLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!")

"TIDAKKK!!!!!!!!!"

"ada apa, Temari nee-chan?" tanya Sakura

"MATT-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak Temari sambil langsung lari ke tempat Matt

"ho? Jadi si Matt toh." kata Sasuke

"he eh, katanya Matt tuh jauh lebih pintar dari Shika. Shika aja jadi cemburu liat kakak fanatik banget ama Matt." jelas Gaara

Target 2: Mail Jeevas (Matt)

"selamat siang..."

"sekarang sudah agak sore tauk." kata Matt

"udah gak usah banyak bacot deh, kami kesini Cuma ingin mewawancarai anda karena diminta oleh sensei dan hokage kami untuk mewawancarai anda. Apakah anda bersedia?" kata Naruto

"iya deh, mo nanya apa?"

"kok kayaknya gak ikhlas sih?" kata Sakura

"habis gak ada honornya, capek la mulut gue nanya pertanyaan kalian tapi tak dibayar." kata Matt

"iya, mau nya apah? Chidori gue?" kata Sasuke sambil marah

"cheat the sims 2, cepetan!"

"uaphhaaaa... the sims? Apaan noh?"

"dasar orang desa, game aja gak tahu!" kata Matt

"gak usah itu deh, gimana kalo cheat Naruto shippuuden 2?" kata Naruto

"yah, boleh juga sih." kata Matt

Naruto pun dnegan berat hati menyerahkan buku Naruto shippuuden 2 nya ke Matt

"mampus gue, ganti bukunya Kiba." pikir Naruto

Oh, bukunya Kiba ternyata...

"baiklah, bagaimana menurut anda Mello itu?" tanya Sakura

"pasti jelekkan? Pasti jelekkan?" tereak Temari –Temari digampar author-

"hah, lo ngatain si Mello jelek? Gue pites-pites lo!!!!!!" kata Matt dengan muka horror ke Temari

"nih, bukunya. Gak jadi deh gue mau ngejawab pertanyaan kalian. Enak aja dia ngatain Mello gue tersayang jelek." kata Matt ambil melempar buku Naruto shippuuden 2 nya

Temari hanya bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak...

BRUKK...

"hyahh... Temari nee-chan pingsan!!!!!!!!" tereak Sakura

"untunglah, aku gak jadi ganti bukunya si Kiba. Terima kasih Temari nee-chan." kata naruto dalam hati

Satu korban pun jatuh dalam menunaikan tugas kali ini -halah... XL (Xtra Lebay)-

"nah, itu dia noh. Si detektif L." Kata Sasuke

"tapi kok ada dua?" tanya Naruto

"baka, yang satu lagi ituh B tauk!" kata Gaara, ternyata Gaara fans nya B. XD –author di 'sabaku' ma Gaara-

"nyok, kita samperin!" kata Sakura

"nyok!!!!!!!!!!" sahut mereka

Target 3: L dan B

"selamat siang!!!!!!!!!!" kata mereka sambil membuka pintu ruangan istirahat L dan B

Tiba-tiba

BRUAKKK....

Jidat jenong nya Sakura malah tambah Jenong gara-gara kena lemparan toples selai strawberry nya B.

"TIDAKKK.... JIDAT GUE!!!!!!!!!"

Satu korban lagi gugur dalam tugas tersebut, Sakura langsung nangis ambil balik ke Konoha

"apaan sih, cake tuh bagus nya pake cherry tauk!!!" kata L

"kuno amat sih, jaman sekarang ituh cake bagusnya pake selai tauk!!!!!!!!!!" tereak B

Ternyata Cuma meributkan soal Cake...

"permisi, kami dari Konoha dan Suna ingin mewawancarai kalian. Apakah kalian bersedia?" tanya Naruto

"kalian kok gak sopan banget sih masuk kamar orang. Ngetok dulu kek!"protes L (whats? B satu kamar ma L? apa yang terjadi?!?!?! –senyum2 mesum-)

"kami sudah ngetok dari sejam yang lalu tauk!!!!!!"kata Gaara

"oh, maaf deh. Kalian mau nanya apa?" kata B

"ng, saya dari Suna mo nanya ma anda. Saya sudah lihat cerita seputar anda yang seorang serial killer. Anda hebat sekali bisa membunuh 3 orang tersebut dengan sangat sadis? Bisakah anda memberitahukan saya bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara ke B

"ho? Bunuh orang dengan sadis yah." jawab B.

"iyah, habis kalo saya Cuma bisa bikin orang-orang tersebut jadi debu. Saya kan juga pingin liat langsung organ dalam manusia yang asli." kata Gaara

"justru hebatan elo bunuh orang dudulz. Kalo gue punya kekuatan kayak lo, gue gak bakalan ditangkap ma Naomi sialan ituh!" pikir B

"begini nih, kalo psikopat mewawancarai psikopat." pikir L, Naruto, dan kankurou.

"baiklah, pertama kamu harus bikin orang tersebut gak sadar dulu. Terus potong dagingnya, cincang ampe rata. Terus masukin ke kompor dengan minyak yang sudah dipanaskan. Kamu juga boleh ambil tulangnya buat dijadiin sop kok." kata B

"kok, kayak bahan masakan yah?" pikir Gaara

"iyalah,pak. Saya ini kan kanibal." jawab B

"uappphhhaaaa...."

Gaara langsung pingsan... maka genaplah tiga orang sudah menjadi korban.

"lho, kok pingsan? Padahal kan gue Cuma bercanda. Hahaha...." kata B

"bercanda anda kelewatan tauk!!!!" kata Sasuke

"oh, ya? Maaph deh huahahaha...." kata B ambil makan selai nya lagi

"anda yang namanya L?" kata Sasuke

"iyah, tepatnya atau kalo mau manggil L-chan juga boleh!!!!!!" kata L dengan aksen anak SD kelas 1

Sasuke Cuma bisa sweatdropped

"ng, dimana anda belajar capoeira anda? Karena kulihat anda mahir sekali menggunakannya saat menendang Light Yagami." tanya Sasuke

"dimana yah? L-chan dah lupa, wkwkwkwk..." jawab L kembali dgn aksen anak SD nyah

Sasuke pun sweatdropped kuadrat...

"baiklah, yang terakhir. Bagaimana anda bisa menyelesaikan seluruh kasus dengan otak anda yang bodoh itu? Karena saya pikir anda sangat childlish jadi gak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan kasus yang harus dipikir dengan pikiran dewasa tersebut. Apa anda hanya suruhan L asli sajakah?" kata Sasuke

BRUAKKK....

"enak aja ngomong gitu. Dasar, gini-gini saya ini punya banyak penerus tauk! Buktinya Light Yagami yang childlish aja bisa jadi KIRA. DASAR SOK!!!!!!!!!" kata L

(L:"perhatian, kalimat diatas author yang ngomong. Bukan saya.")

Maka sekarang jadi genap 4 orang yang menjadi korban dari tugas 'maksiat' ini...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"wuidih, tinggal kita berdua nih." kata Naruto

"ya udah, kita tinggal nanyain orang terakhir aja yaitu Light Yagami. Habis yang namnya Melli lagi beli coklat sedangkan yang namanya Near ituh lagi keluar katanya." jelas Kankurou

"ya udah, kita ke tempat nya Light Yagami aja."

"ok..." (btw, author lagi dengerin lagu Ok! Nya T2 lowh....... halah peduli banget yah)

Last target: Light Yagami

"selamat siang!!!!!!!!"

"eh? Apakah kalian orang dari konoha yang ingin menanyakan soal obat mujarab supaya lengket dengan uke tersayang?"

"iyah!!!!!!" jawab mereka

"baiklah, cara agar kalian dapat lengket dengan uke tersayang adalah..."

Naruto ma Kankurou dah siap pegang pena buat nyatat.

"yaitu...."

"..."

"DENGAN INIH!!!!!!!!!"

"apaan ituh?" tanya Mereka

"karena saya tak bisa menjadi seorang KIRA, saya pun hanya membuat sebuah lem yang bernama KIRA. Dijamin kalian gak bakal lepas dari uke kalian selamanya, lem ini lebih lengket dari lem yan lainnya lowh!!!!!!!!! Lem alteko ajah kalah tauk!!!! Lem ini juga udah dicoba oleh presiden seluruh dunia dengan melengketkan pada istri tersayang. Dan TERBUKTI! Sampai sekarang gak lepas-lepas. Udah masuk guinness book of world records lowh!!!!! Pokok nya gak lepas-lepas, TING!" kata Light dengan gaya sales nya.

Naruto ma Kankurou pun bergubrak ria...

Namun karena jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, hal fatal pun terjadi yaitu BENJOL SEBESAR TELUR ANGSA ada di kepala mereka sehingga mereka pun jatuh pingsan saking sakit nya.

Dan semua ninja pun gugur hanya karena tugas 'maksiat' tersebut.

~FIN~

Gimana kah fic saya yang ini? Beri komentar kalian lewat review yah! A-chan menerima semua kritikan,saran, dan pujian kalian tapi tetep gak pake 'flame' yah, ok?

Ok, saya sudah menunggu review anda dimulai dari sekarang XD...


End file.
